


Psychopath or Artist

by Donglizhiwei



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donglizhiwei/pseuds/Donglizhiwei
Summary: TV原创597集“我怒罗”事件后续。
Relationships: DeiGaa
Kudos: 7





	Psychopath or Artist

“从你输给我被夺走尾兽的那一刻起，高下就已经判定了！嗯！”  
“我会颠覆那样的事实！！！流沙暴流！！！”  
大面积的忍术依旧没能抓住飞快的黏土鸟，迪达拉回头看看头上的“爱”字都气成了“怒”字的我爱罗，暗笑：“生气的样子还是挺可爱的，嗯。”  
沙子和黏土你追我赶，我爱罗的绝对防御特制砂逐渐能够追上迪达拉了。  
一缕特制砂抓住了迪达拉的手，将之从黏土鸟上抓了下来。  
“哟！不错不错，进步了……”迪达拉朝我爱罗笑道，“可惜没长记性，嗯！”  
被抓住的“迪达拉”的身体逐渐变白变软，化作了黏土，并将抓住自己的一缕特制砂搅和在了黏土里，导致我爱罗不能正常调动这缕砂。  
“我在这里呢！我爱罗小乖乖~”迪达拉骑着另一个黏土鸟突然从侧面冲过来，一把抱住了我爱罗。  
“哼……你才是不长记性的那个……我是不会上第二次当的！”我爱罗斜视着挂在自己身上的迪达拉。被抱住的我爱罗突然变成了砂，真正的我爱罗则从迪达拉背后扔出了守鹤之矛，将迪达拉整个捅穿。  
“呜哇……居然……是砂……分身？？？”迪达拉猛地喷出一口血，极为不甘地倒了下去。  
我爱罗双手一搭，以为他成功了。  
“呵呵！艺术……”  
“？！”  
迪达拉的声音突然传来，我爱罗在瞬间有了不好的预感——刚刚那个也是分身！？  
“就是爆炸！喝！”  
被守鹤之矛捅穿的迪达拉突然剧烈爆炸，速度之快范围之广让我爱罗无从闪躲，终是在爆破范围内被波及了。这边绝对防御还没来得及完全调动，我爱罗的身后突然飞过来十几个黏土人，死死地缠绕在了自己身上，随着一声“喝”又是一番持续的爆炸。  
“啊……”  
我爱罗从半空跌落，身上的绝对防御完全碎裂。  
该死，居然让这种耻辱的历史又重演了一遍……  
“真冲动啊我爱罗！嗯。”迪达拉驾着黏土鸟飞过来，伸出双手接住了我爱罗。  
“迪达拉你这……混蛋……”  
迪达拉低头看着躺在自己怀里，对自己怒目而视的我爱罗，嘴角一勾：“想起来了，你之前捏断我这只手的账，我还没找你算呢，嗯。”  
迪达拉瞟了一眼混乱的木叶，抱着我爱罗，操控黏土鸟朝远处飞去……  
隐蔽的某个晓据点里，其他人都不在，迪达拉抱着我爱罗走进自己的房间，将喘息不已的我爱罗扔到了床上，并迅速用一条红色的长丝带将我爱罗的双手分别绑在了床头两侧。  
“你干什么？！”  
“你体内都没有一尾了，把你交给组织也没有什么用，今天就让我来报一下那条手臂的私仇吧，嗯！”迪达拉的黑底红云袍应声而落，“我还记得我上次说过，我厌倦你那副面无表情的样子，虽然上次也打破了那种状况，可惜那么快就把你弄晕过去了，又急着抽离尾兽，都来不及让我看看你更丰富的表情。”  
迪达拉说完就压在了我爱罗身上，轻轻拍打了几下我爱罗的脸：“今天我会让你哭出来的，嗯。”迪达拉说完吐舌舔了一下我爱罗的唇，那一瞬间我爱罗脑子里的一根弦断了。  
“你身上的砂还真是碍事啊，还是我来为你清理一下吧，嗯。”迪达拉伸出右手靠近我爱罗的脸，手上的嘴伸出舌头在我爱罗脸上舔起来。  
“滚！把手拿开！”  
我爱罗嫌恶地看着迪达拉，而迪达拉则将另一只手伸向了我爱罗的下摆，轻易地解开了我爱罗的腰带，将左手伸入衣服里，从我爱罗小腹顺着肌肉的线条慢慢摸索着探入了我爱罗的裤子。  
“喂！你……”  
“沙暴之我爱罗。”迪达拉附身在我爱罗耳边，压低嗓音用气声说道：“你给我好好感受一下……这只手，这只曾经被你捏碎的手……”  
“呃啊！！！”  
我爱罗一瞬间咬住了嘴唇，脸上浮起一片红色来，他感到迪达拉在抓握抚弄他的下体，并用手上的嘴将自己的嫩茎含住了。  
“唔……嗯……你这……晓组织的疯子！”  
“呵！”  
“啊啊……”  
迪达拉手上的嘴不停吞吐着，舌头在嫩茎上缠绕舔动，不时逗玩触弄着敏感的铃口。  
“哈……哈啊……”  
刚刚耗费过大量查克拉且被近距离爆炸伤过的我爱罗没有多少力气，下体潮涌般的快感本就难受无比，压在身上的迪达拉还在用另一只手抚摸自己的额头、脸颊、脖颈，甚至解开领口伸到里面用手上脸上两张嘴同时舔弄自己的肩背和胸膛，最后竟将上身的扣子全部解开了。  
“迪达拉你这个疯子！杀了你啊！”  
“哦？”  
迪达拉一笑，低头看着我爱罗这副模样，衣衫不整，被丝带捆住的双手和被压着的双腿都在不断挣扎扭动，肌肤上已经被自己打上了一串串暧昧的痕迹。迪达拉用右手扯开我爱罗上衣的一边，用手上的嘴轻轻咬着我爱罗右胸上露出的一点茱萸，同时左手的吞吐也愈发卖力。  
“嗯呵……啊……迪达拉你这混……嗯……呃嗯……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
一瞬间，我爱罗双腿猛然抬起，全身绷紧，从茎柱里射出一股白浊，被迪达拉手上的嘴巴尽数吞了进去。  
“不错不错，表情很好，嗯。”  
我爱罗面色潮红地喘息着看向迪达拉，才发现他不知何时把右手放在了左眼佩戴的照相机快门上！  
“你？！”  
“刚刚连拍了五张，每一张表情都有不少亮点，要不要欣赏一下啊？嗯。”  
“迪达拉你想死吗？！”我爱罗发出了守鹤发怒般的嘶吼声。  
然而迪达拉只当是只小奶猫喵了个咪，充耳不闻，随即放开我爱罗的身体站到床边，对着我爱罗伸出左手张开了上面的嘴，吐出了一股浊液，并拍了照。“看清楚了吗风影大人，这可是你下面射出来的，嗯。如此艺术的画面太有必要记录下来了……不过……我还可以让场面变得更艺术一些，嗯。”  
迪达拉扑上去三两下把我爱罗身上的衣服全撕成了碎片，扯过红丝带两端过长的部分在我爱罗的脖子和躯干上缠绕了几下，然后掰开我爱罗的双腿，将丝带两边双双绕过腿弯，向两边扯开，把丝带两头分别系在了床头和我爱罗的手被绑位置差不多的地方。  
“你变态吗？！”我爱罗胡乱动着，从刚刚开始他就在挣扎，然而阻止不了迪达拉这恶趣味的“人体艺术”。  
“艺术家在进入创作状态的时候，潜意识不能被束缚，所以我现在在一般人眼中，都会有些不一般……如果你觉得是变态，那就是变态的状态吧，嗯。”迪达拉将自己的衣服裤子全脱了下来，把头发也解散了，然后用手上的嘴咬断了胸口的缝合线，释放了心口上蠢蠢欲动的大嘴，“我今天想用‘心’品尝一下你的味道，嗯……”  
迪达拉张了张左手，从里面吐出了刚刚没有吐完的白浊，糊在手指上作为润滑，一边将右手撑在我爱罗耳边，一边将左手压上了我爱罗被迫暴露的后穴。  
“呃……”  
“放松……”  
迪达拉轻轻按摩那穴口附近的肌肉，尽可能让我爱罗放松，掌心的舌头轻轻在穴口上舔舐，分泌出的口水和之前的粘液很快把穴口弄得湿漉漉的，加之手指的不断按摩，我爱罗只觉得下身愈发酥麻，痒飕飕的感觉从那一个点的肌肉通过细细的神经传到大脑，带来的是无与伦比的羞耻感。  
“我可以亲你吗？我爱罗小乖乖？”  
“再用这个称呼就……嗯唔……唔呃……哈……”  
迪达拉不由分说含住我爱罗的唇碾压吸吮着  
起来，我爱罗每每侧头躲避，马上被迪达拉一路追逐，重新吻上，同时迪达拉胸口的嘴伸出一条很大的舌头，在我爱罗光裸大敞的胸膛上舔起来。  
“唔……唔……啊……”  
迪达拉将一根手指探入了我爱罗微微放松了的穴口，在里面轻轻搅动起来，我爱罗感到穴口一阵胀痛难受，不得已逐渐放松了紧缩着的状态，来缓解这种胀痛，迪达拉的手指和舌头趁机里应外合着将我爱罗的后穴拓得越来越松，于是逐渐成功塞入了第二根和第三根手指。  
“唔……啊~啊~”我爱罗的肩膀突然急剧扭动了一下，大腿也不自然地开合，迪达拉露出了微笑。  
“哦？敏感的地方只有那么浅吗？也好，省得我找了，嗯。”迪达拉继续按压刚刚那个神奇的点，并加大了力度。  
“啊啊啊~不！不准！不准碰那个地方……啊啊——啊——哈啊——嗯……”  
迪达拉趁着这个机会拍了好几张照片。  
觉得开拓得差不多了之后，迪达拉慢慢将手指拿了出来，在指尖离开穴口的时候拉出了一条细长的粘液。  
“捆得有点难受了吧？手都勒红了？等一下下就放开你，嗯。”  
“不……你敢……啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”  
迪达拉扶着自己的欲望慢慢从刚刚开拓的后穴挺入，尽管开拓了很久，但进入的过程还是让我爱罗感到了疼痛——可能是从小披着绝对防御的沙子，但身体内部从来缺乏保护的缘故，这个地方无比的敏感。  
迪达拉没有急着开始抽插，只是继续在我爱罗浑身上下挑逗，下身只是一下一下轻轻摩擦着小幅度挺动，来让狭窄的后穴更加松动，他慢慢品尝着他的佳肴，渐入佳境……  
“嗯嗯嗯……哈……啊~啊嗯~啊……不……不可……唔……”我爱罗的身体逐渐变得汗滢滢的，并透出一种淡粉红色，胸前的两颗朱果鲜红得几乎能挤出血来，眼里不时透出的迷离让我爱罗自己都意识到了羞赧，不得已别过头去或不时地闭上眼睛，双唇也一开一合尴尬地喘着水汽并发出难以遏止的声音。  
迪达拉动得越来越快，我爱罗发出的声音也越发不堪入耳，每当迪达拉碾过刚刚那一敏感的地带时，我爱罗被束缚的身体都会难受地扭动起来，有一次迪达拉碾压撞击得过于激烈，让我爱罗带着哭腔一般仰过头去喊了出来，迪达拉只是把这一幕拍了下来，然后轻轻含住了我爱罗后仰时凸起的喉结舔弄，然后继续碾压那要命的点。  
我爱罗感觉身体里面和小腹部位都开始发热，很明显他们俩都硬起来了。  
“可以放开你了小乖乖，嗯。”迪达拉用手上的嘴咬断了束缚着我爱罗的红丝带，解放了我爱罗的手脚。  
然而被绑了太久又正当欲仙欲死的时刻，我爱罗竟没有反抗的力气，只能顺着迪达拉摆弄的动作将双腿架在了迪达拉肩膀上，双手都被迪达拉十指扣着按在床上。  
“啊啊……唔……嗯……啊啊啊啊啊……哈……”我爱罗突然急剧地挣扎起来——迪达拉做得太用力太过火了，真的让我爱罗忍不住流出了生理眼泪，所有的喘声都变成了真正的哭腔，满脸都是一副被玩坏了的糟糕表情，且都被毫无保留地拍摄了下来……  
“是不是快了？再配合我最后一下……当然不配合也可以，刚刚这些照片我可以马上用晓组织的通讯忍术传播到五大国所有影的办公室，嗯！包括砂隐村，你哥哥你姐姐那里，还有木叶你的那些同伴那里，嗯！”  
“迪达拉……你个混蛋……你……”  
迪达拉笑了一声，摘掉了眼睛上的照相机，凑近我爱罗的脸，和他四目正对着，吐出了舌头。  
“……”  
我爱罗咬着嘴摆出拒绝的姿态，然而脑子里飞速转过……假如五大国的影，还有手鞠勘九郎鸣人鹿丸他们手里马上出现他刚刚……不行这绝对不行！！！  
我爱罗一咬牙，猛地闭上眼睛，抬起头朝迪达拉凑过去，吻上了迪达拉的舌尖，很快就被迪达拉吻得牵出了湿滑的舌头，随着照相机在耳边发出五次“咔嚓”的声音，迪达拉和我爱罗激烈舌吻的画面全被拍了下来。  
“啊————————”  
我爱罗和迪达拉紧贴着的身体同时颤抖了起来，两个人同时释放出了一股灼热。  
迪达拉趴在我爱罗身上，似乎是休息了一下后，松开了我爱罗，将还在我爱罗体内的东西慢慢抽了出来，立起身的时候，两个人腹部和腿间的一大片混合的白色粘液丝丝牵绕着，无比羞耻暧昧。  
“行了，我也不想再要一次你的命，等一下弄干净了放你走就是，嗯。”  
迪达拉捡起地上的晓袍扔在我爱罗身上，盖住了那伤痕累累的身体。  
“特地抓过来就为干这么无聊的事情！你们晓的作风也太过奇怪了吧？！”  
我爱罗看着迪达拉，咬牙切齿，慢慢挪动着浑身酸痛的身体，用手撑着快要被掰断了的腰试图坐起来。  
“无聊？”迪达拉一手揽过我爱罗光裸的腰，凑了过去：“我们刚才不是玩得挺开心的吗？嗯？”  
黄色的长发从我爱罗肩头划过去，一阵酥酥麻麻的轻痒，从长发的缝隙里露出迪达拉那映着不可一世的轻蔑表情的美颜。  
“变态！”  
我爱罗冷冷地骂出这个词。  
迪达拉一笑，轻轻地吻了我爱罗的脸颊。  
“你绝对是我最完美的艺术品之一，嗯。”  
-END-


End file.
